csrracingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiers
Tiers are the actual Cars and Events divisions. Higher tiers have faster cars, higher race rewards, and more challenging events. Cars Cars are put in Tiers, based on performance. The higher the Tier, the faster the cars, and the higher the rank. Thus, Tier 1 cars are the slowest and Tier 5 cars are the fastest. Cars become more challenging to handle as the tier goes up, due to their acceleration, higher revolution per minute, and more gearing. Performance Potential (PP) PP or Performance Potential is an overall rating for characteristics of a car. The cars will be rated based on its Power, Grip, Weight and Gearbox. PP will always go up in each Tier, but a maxed car from a previous Tier may have a higher PP than a poorly-upgraded car from the next Tier, so cars of similar PP can be matched in Race The World, regardless of Tier. These stats are from maxed out cars. '67 Shelby GT500 * Actual Starting PP is 501 at Unloved state in CSR Classics. Maxed PP is 620. Car unplayable in CSR Racing. Pagani Zonda S 7.3 * Available as RYF reward for getting 30 stars. To sum up, PP always goes up when a tier goes up. Best car stats These stats are from maxed out cars. As the tiers go up, cars will have faster gearbox shift speeds, lower weight, higher grip, and higher power, which speeds up the acceleration of the car, as well as increasing wheelspin, making the cars of higher Tiers harder to handle. Upgrading by installing Parts The player can upgrade your car by buying parts. Buying parts improves both the statistics and PP rating of your car. PP will always go up for each tier, but the statistic and rating boost depends on the car tier, part, and part stage. Sometimes, in an event the player will be restricted to play an event with a car that exceeds the "Max PP" limit. To enter the event, the player must remove temporarily upgrade parts, or drive a different car that so nearly meets "Max PP" limit. +Evo Points (EP) Beside Performance Potential (PP), EP or +Evo Points is a secondary car ratings that only appear in CSR2. Located next to PP counter and Tier. It's rating is based on tuning, fusion parts, and upgrade parts. Every upgrade parts besides increases PP, its also can increasing, decreasing, or no change to EP, depends on the upgrades. It's possible to get the player's car's EP to +1000, +2000, or more, but like PP, EP also have max rating. It's max rating depends on Tier or Rarity Star. If the player have a car that have 1 to 5 star rarity, as the number of fusion parts increases, EP max rating will bigger, even if the rarity star was the purple one, EP max rating will bigger even more. So, to get the maximum power, maxed out those PP and EP! Crews Territories From Tier 1 to 5, the player races in different districts, owned by different crews. World Tour and International Crews doesn't have their specific territory. Tier Crews In single player, the player competes against the reigning crew of each tier. Their goal is to defeat the crew and its leader and to move on to the next tier. After completing Tier 5, World Tour is unlocked as a separate Tier. While technically all World Tour and The Internationals are in World Tour Tier, tables are made separately. The crews are listed as follows: Tier 1~5(The Original Crews) Tier 1: Fangz Tier 2: Iron Samurai Tier 3: Stallion Riders Tier 4: War Pigs Tier 5: Silver Skulls World Tour World Tour: Veloci World Tour: Armada World Tour: Spitfire World Tour: Rushmore The Internationals